A Simple Thank You
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: How can a simple thank you turn out like this...
1. Thank You

**Hello ppl =D  
**

**Well I like to thank PearlLover2019! Your the best!  
**

**So I dedicate this for you!  
**

**Thank you for Bet-reading and also my best buddy on beta readin the rest lol  
**

**So read and hope you like the Lemon!**

* * *

The Vongola had finally completed a mission that required all the guardians. Currently, they were all in a mansion in Brazil they had rented to get their deserved rest.

"I am EXTREMLY TIRED!" Ryohei yelled out as he fell onto a couch.

"Lambo-sama is tired to!" Lambo jumped on Ryohei's head and laid down on it as if it was pillow.

"Hn." Hibari yawned and walked away from the group.

"Eh… H-Hibari-san where are you going?" Chrome asked the Cloud.

"To sleep." He gave her a glare and walked away.

"What an **" Gokudera commented as he saw Chrome flinch at his coldness.

"So sleepy..." Yamamoto yawned and threw himself on the couch across Ryohei to rest. "Ah... so comfortable..." He grabbed a pillow and placed it onto his head.

"You baseball idiot! Get off and go to your room if you're so tired!" Gokudera yelled at the resting Rain guardian. He started kicking the couch to wake him up.

"Mmmm... milk..." Yamamoto murmured and turned his back towards the storm.

"Hey, don't just fall asleep here!" Gokudera was annoyed now. "Get up and go to your room or I'll blow you up!"

"Uh... Gokudera-kun just leave him, he needs to rest." Tsuna said softly. "Even I don't think we can wake him up, he is a heavy sleeper just like Onii-chan" He pointed at Ryohei who was on the other couch fast asleep snoring like a bear.

"… You have a point there, Juudaime."

"Yeah... let's go to the kitchen to get a quick bite and then get a good night sleep, okay?" Tsuna suggested. He then turned around to face his mist guardian. "Chrome, are you coming or are you turning in early?"

"I-I'll get something to eat first..." Chrome gave a shy smile and followed her boss and the storm towards the kitchen.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Gokudera and Tsuna stared at Chrome with wide eyes.

"Ummm... Is something wrong?" Chrome blushed as they continued to stare at her like if she was crazy.

"Are you going to eat all that?" Her boss and the storm said in union while pointing at her huge plate filled with meat and vegetables.

"W-well I…" Chrome blushed.

_'It's not for me but it's for Hibari-san,'_ she thought to herself. She couldn't tell them though. That would be too embarrassing for her, for some reason.  
"Well... I'm g-going to my room now so… ummmm… Goodnight Bossu and Gokudera-san." She bowed and hurried of to her room.

"I didn't think she would eat that much, right tenth?"

"Well, we did have a long mission today and maybe she didn't eat until now?"

"True... and she almost got seriously injured today, but you saved her like the amazing boss you are!" Gokudera said in admiration.

"M-me? But I didn't. I thought it was you!" He said in shock.

"What? No! I had my hands tied so I couldn't!"

"Then... who?" They both wondered. "Ah... but as long as she is safe and still alive right now I don't think we have to worry right?"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_'I wonder if he is still awake,' _Chrome walked the hallway by herself holding the warm food in her hands._ 'I need to thank him for today and all those other times...'_

***Flashback***

Today  
"Juudaime! 10 to your right!" Gokudera yelled out as he fought with some minions.

"Thanks." Tsuna said as he was in Dying Will Mode. He shot his flames to his right and made the minions fall in defeat. He then saw Chrome dogging flying rocks. "Chrome, are you alright?"

"H-hai Bossu, I'll just lead him into the forest."

"Okay, but be careful" He punched another guy in the face.

Chrome turned to the forest that was behind her and ran towards it. She looked back as a tall and buff man was chasing after her.

_'I can do this, it's only one.'_

But this one man seemed to have super strength as he picked up a tree and threw it at her. She dodged it with ease as her body could bend to her will. She did a somersault over him and hit him with the blunt end of her trident. The man was pushed back a little and now had blood tickling down his face.

"I'll get you for that!" The man roared. He picked up huge boulders that where around him, and threw them at her direction. Once again she avoided them but as soon as she landed he threw a tree at her that had a branch sticking out. Her green jacket sleeve got caught by the branch and pulled her back so she landed on her butt.

"I won't give you time to escape." Once again there was a flying rock heading towards her. She closed her eye tight awaiting the pain that never came. She opened her good eye to peek and what she saw was a black cape no, a black jacket. She knew who the jacket belonged to. It was none other than Hibari Kyoya.

_'He saved me once again...'_a small smile formed on her lips.

"H-Hibari-san t-tha-." She didn't complete her thanks as he ran to the enemy she was battling with. With two strikes of his tonfas the man collapsed in defeat. "H-Hibari-san!" She yelled out again but he was gone.

_'W-where did he go?'_ She looked around trying to spot the cloud guardian but to no luck. She couldn't find him. _'He always leaves before I can thank him.'  
_  
***present***

_'But not this time,_' She thought to herself in determination. _'I will properly thank him.'_

She headed to his room that was (surprisingly) located next to hers. She stood outside his door not knowing what to do.  
_  
'I should... ummmm...'_ she began to get nervous and self conscious.  
_'I'm a mess... Maybe I should change first then give him his food.'  
_  
She was about to leave to her room till she heard a grumble coming from Hibari's room. _'He must be hungry…'_

She knocked on the door lightly and received silences. Once again she knocked a bit louder.

"I heard you the first time" She heard his deep voice through the closed door.

"H-Hibari-san can you open the d-door so I could get in?" She shyly asked.

"No, leave" He stated plainly.

"B-but I brought you food and I just wanted to tell you s-something."

"Hn" She heard footsteps and immediately smiled. As he opened the door Chrome blushed and looked away.

"H-Hibari-san… C-can y-you please… umm" She stuttered as she was looking for the right words. Hibari Kyoya stood there in nothing but his pants. He was shirtless and that revealed his strong slim body to shy little Chrome.

"Herbivore this is my room so if it bothers you then just leave the food and go away," He spat out.

"Uh no it doesn't bother me… I m-mean it..." She was making a fool out of herself… she knew that but seeing him half-naked made her flustered. "J-just tell me where I can leave the f-food."

"Tch." He walked to a nearby table and chair. He sat down glaring at her. "Well come leave the food and then close the door after you leave"

"Y-yes" Chrome walked to the table and set down the food she had brought for him.

"Leave" He said as he grabbed the fork and knife.

"B-but Hibari-san I-." She looked at him as he sat in front of her.

"If you have something to say than say it. If not, leave now." He cut his meat while talking to her.

"I'd like to thank you." She blurted out.

"Thank me?" he put down his utensils and looked at her. "For what?"

"Well for saving me… a-and not only for today b-but for all those other times" She gave him a small smile.

"Hn well, if that was it then you may leave."

"N-no Hibari-san! I haven't thanked you properly…!" She bent down and met his eyes. Her face was now a couple of inches from his. She saw how his steel gray eyes looked at her as she placed her lips on his cheek. It was a small kiss like the one she gave to Tsuna when he had defended her the first time they met. She pulled back and observed Hibari as he placed a hand on his cheek that was kissed by her soft lips.

"Was that all?" He said in a bored tone.

_'Was that all… I... I don't know…'_ she then leaned in closer once again. This time it was different. She smelt his scent and noticed how his lips where in a straight line. '_His lips…'_ She leaned closer to his lips and felt her heart beat quicken as she felt his breath on her lips. _'W-what am I doing?'_

She closed her eye and took the leap of faith. Her lips connected with Kyoya's lips and she started to move slowly and clumsily. She noticed how he wasn't responding back._ 'H-he doesn't like it.'_

She pulled back talking air into her mouth; she still had her eye closed.

_'What did I do…! He must think I'm an idiot.'_ She was about to stand up until she felt a hand on her neck, she gasped on how tightly he held her fragile neck._ 'Oh no I shouldn't have kissed him without h-his permission…! I-is he mad?'_ She opened her eye slowly, afraid that she will see a very angry skylark.

"Hibari-san I-I'm sorry…-" She felt his hand get tighter on her neck and how he pulled her down quickly to meet his face. She saw how he licked his lips with his tongue and how a smirk formed on his lips. "Hibari-san?"

His tongue licked her lips slowly which caused her eye lid to fall shut.

"You started this, you better remember that," He whispered to her lips. She nodded slightly and gave a yelp as she felt his hand on her butt. He moved her closer to his body and trailed his hand to her leg.

"Sit on my lap," He whispered causing Chrome to shiver. His voice sounded different. [More… lustful.]

"W-why?" His hand loosened on her neck and started caressing her face.

"To make this 'thank you' more interesting." He placed his mouth on her neck and gave it a nibble.

"Ahh…! Mmmm… H-Hibari..." She meowed softly as she felt his nibble turn into small bites. She did as he said and sat on his lap without any shame.

"Good girl." He breathed out. He worked on her neck giving it slow licks, bites, and kisses.

Chrome felt herself getting warm and fuzzy. _'I feel like I'm going to melt…'_ She used her hands to grip on Hibari's rock hard body for she felt that she would faint soon. She felt him tense as she held on to his shoulders. _'Why is he so tense?'_

Hibari felt her soft hands on his shoulders. He couldn't help but tense up. [For goodness sake,] She was the former vessel of his archenemy, what if she tried doing something funny? Even he had never felt such soft hands on his exposed body. They felt so warm and soothing.

Chrome tried to ease Hibari by massaging his chest and neck. Her small fingers made circles on his abs and slowly went up to his neck. She felt him loosen up and felt both his hands on her thighs giving them a squeeze causing her to let out a whimper.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her in her purple eye. He looked at her flushed face that held pleasure and uncertainty. Her neck was full of his marks he had left. This made him smirk out of pride. He felt her move on his lap and groaned as she brushed onto his semi-erection that she had caused with her small moans of encouragement.

"Kyoya" She moaned out as she felt something poke her revealed thigh. Her small green skirt had risen and her pale skin was exposed. She rubbed herself once again to feel what she felt before. She heard Hibari growl like an animal.

"Tch. Herbivore, don't play with me." He gritted out. He grabbed her skirt and ripped it off, leaving her in only her small purple panties, still sitting on his lap. Her legs where apart and Kyoya noticed how her panties looked a little wet from her arousal.

"I didn't know the mist guardian thank you can be so…..interesting." He placed his hand on her soft mound and rubbed two digits' on her clothed sex.

"Nnnughh… I..." Her mind was going blank as she felt intense pleasure from his fingers movements. Her body felt as if it was overheating and her tummy was making flips.

Hibari was having fun making Chrome shiver and moan as he toyed with her. Her mouth was parted and her eye was closed tight.

'_Her mouth'_ He leaned in closer to her small pink lips and placed his mouth on her bottom lip. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and bit down gently, tugging at it.

As Chrome felt his teeth on her lips she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. She started of the kiss like last time, slowly and clumsily, but this time Hibari responded right away, causing her heart to flutter. She then felt his hands rub against her side slowly and heading for the hem of her green jacket.

She moaned at his touch as he unbuttoned her jacket. She felt a cool breeze as he swiftly got rid of her upper clothing leaving only her purple bra.

"H-Hibari" She whispered out as he pulled away from her lips to examine her body, which was only covered up by her small purple undergarments. "Ummmm Hibari…..t-this position is embarrassing and p-please stop s-staring…"

He gave her a questioning look. He currently liked the position of her sitting on his lap half-naked. "Do you want to continue on the bed then herbivore?" He quickly stood up which caused Chrome to wrap her slender legs onto his waist.

"Ah H-Hibari" Once again Chrome felt something rub against her thigh. He walked over to his bed with Chrome is his strong arms. He began to fumble with her bra while walking and pulled it down immediately.

"Eeehh m-my bra" Chrome squeaked.

"You won't need that," Hibari stated "Even it's in the way it was beginning to bother me"

He tossed her on the bed and crawled of her pale slim body. His strong slender body covered hers. As he leaning in closer to feel her skin on his, it sent shivers up and down his spine. He looked at her and her face was flushed with arousal and shyness. Her purple hair was scattered on the pillow making her look like an angel. He captured her lips with his again as he wanted to taste her sweetness. She moaned into the kiss and began getting braver and turning the kiss into a heated passionate kiss. Their tongues battened each others. Chrome was getting dizzy and the only support she had was to cling onto Hibari's strong shoulders.

Soon he left her lips leaving them bruised. He went down on her neck planting butterfly kisses to her neck and exposed chest. He suckled on her breasts and with the other he teased it with his warm hand.

Chrome felt her body burning as Kyoya touched places that no other man had ever touched before or have ever seen unclothed_. 'Is this thank you going too far?'_ She soon felt a hand on her thigh slowly going in for her sex.

"Nnnuug K-Kyoya….t-that..aahhh" She saw him smirked at her as he left her breast to come closer to her face once again.

"Let's see what noises you can make shall we." He brought his hand down to her sensitive area and pushed aside her aroused drenched panties and inserted a finger in her. She jerked at the sudden invasion and gasped out his name. He made his way back to her lips and devoured them as he pumped in and out of her slowly while using his thumb to massage her clit. She was now moaning loudly and leaving crescent moon shape marks on his shoulders as she held onto him tighter with each pump. She lay back panting trying to catch her breath.

"KYOYA" She screamed out as her inner walls squeezed around his fingers and she climaxed. She breathed out heavily and let go of his shoulders. As she was trying to catch her breath Kyoya removed her panties and began to unzip his pants.

She lies completely naked before him. Seeing him staring at her caused her to blush. But soon she felt herself grow nervous and self aware. He was removing his pants and his boxers. She had never seen the male organ before and begin to shy girl she is she covered her eyesight with her hands.

"K-Kyoya" she whispered still covering her sight.

Hibari looked up at her and saw her covering her eyes. _'Don't tell me now she is getting shy'_ He thought to himself. _'But her acting this way is making me want her even more'_ He gave a slight chuckle and began to nuzzle her face and neck making her shiver.

"I am not done with you yet…..I haven't even bitten you to death yet." He whispered huskily in her ear.

She gasped when she felt him spread her legs apart. "K-Kyoya d-don't"

He reached down, grabbed her ankles, and pulled her toward him. She felt something rub against her entrance.

"Chrome" He whispered once again. "I'm going to bite you to death hard" She felt him lean back. "But I want you to see me doing it so uncover your eyes herbivore."

Chrome slowly did what she was told and let her hands fall to the sheets. She looked at Hibari and soon her eyes trailed down…..she saw his manhood and gasped on how big it was. It looked hard and thick.

"H-How is t-that….w-where..." Chrome was frightened. _'What is he going to do?'_

"Now let's see how long you'll last" He said it as if it was a challenge.

"W-wait….aahhh" Chrome screamed as he began to enter her. He pushed only the tip of his member at her entrance as she squirmed beneath him. She felt as he was going to tear her apart.

Hibari growled ah he felt how tight and warm her insides where. He pushed in farther and didn't notice that he had broken Chrome's hymen.

"I-it hurts" Chrome had a few tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"J-Just relax herbivore" Hibari was having a hard time not pounding her as he entered but for some reason he wanted Chrome to be alright. He felt her legs wrap around him and saw how she was trying to cope with the pain he had given her.

Chrome felt something ripe inside her but soon she felt the need for Kyoya to move inside her. Her pain quickly faded and turned into a pleasurable sensation "K-Kyoya please...move" she pleaded.

"That better," he bit her neck and pulled out to once again thrust himself deep inside her.

She bucked her hips as she felt him hit a spot which made her toes curl and her mind go numb. He began pumping in and out of her at a steady pace. He tried hard not to moan instead he bit down on her neck. Not too long after he began thrusting in her, he began going faster, harder, and deeper sending them both into a land of pleasure. She held on to him, nails clawing his shoulders once again as she tried to keep up with his powerful thrusts. The room was filled with her of moans and screams. Hibari didn't care if anyone heard them during their heated round of sex. Chrome felt her insides start to tighten up and she felt she was close once again when Hibari had used his fingers. But this time it was bigger she felt she would faint.

Hibari felt her walls tighten up on his cock. He felt as she was trying to milk him. She was the first to reach her climax and Kyoya followed soon after, spilling his seed deep inside her.

He was still inside her, panting hard. He pulled himself out of her and laid down on his bed reaching for the covers. They lay next to each other trying to catch their breath. He pulled her close to him in a warm embrace.

"Your welcome" he yawned.

"Eeehh" Chrome said exhausted, she was trying not to faint.

"You thanked me for saving your life and for those other time as well, did you not?" Hibari gave her a lazy smirk.

"Oh" she mumbled. "Well I….I really w-wanted to thank you b-"

He nuzzled the crook of her neck which made her stop talking.

"Herbivore sleep" He yawned. Chrome nodded shyly.

"H-hai"

The two drifted off to sleep with each other.

* * *

**Ah Lemon**

**We need more Chrome Lemon ppl!  
**

**So yeah u like it?  
**

**I think I'm going to make this into a chapter story... and if I do it will be filled with betrayal, drama, and love...well love at the end I love drama! So I will use soap opera themes!  
**

**So review!  
**


	2. Next Day

**I think this story will have small chapters sorry...**

**N cool I got a review  
**

**SO i dedicate this for 96bittersweetblackcat  
**

**thank u for reading n reviewing!  
**

**Thank u n for the others who read this!  
**

**bt y no review...oh well...**

* * *

Chrome woke out of her deep slumber. She noticed that her surrounding was an unfamiliar room. _'W-where am I…?'_

Still not fully awake, she stood up from the bed she woke up from and stretched her muscles. She suddenly felt a dull pain between her legs and winced in slight pain. She then felt a chill and folded her arms over herself. She looked down and realized that she was completely naked. The one thing she had on was her eye-patch. She looked around the room again and tried to remember where she was.

_'Okay d-don't panic…. try to r-remember what happened…. w-where you a-are….First I am in Brazil…with Bossu and the others…..we came for a mission….I was fighting a strong man then….Kyoya saved me…..once again'_ She didn't notice her smile she gave out as she remember Kyoya or how freely she said his rightful name. _'Then he left" _Her smile was gone and replaced by a sad frown _'After that we came to a mansion Bossu rented out for us to sleep'_

Chrome grabbed the bed sheets and wrapped her naked body with it. She walked to a nearby chair for her legs where feeling that they would soon let her fall. She noticed there was a plate of cold food on a table. _'Oh then I brought food f-for Kyoya' _Her smile came back _'Then…w-we…I k-kissed him…then he touched me….I touched him….we kissed' _She touched her lips in memory. '_H-he then said we would m-make my thank you more interesting….then...'_

_*Flashback*_

"Now let's see how long you'll last" He said it as if it was a challenge.

"W-wait….aahh," Chrome screamed as he began to enter her. He pushed only the tip of his member at her entrance as she squirmed beneath him. She felt as he was going to tear her apart.

_*Present*_

_'He….he was inside of m-me…..it was…painful…at first but…..then it felt' _Chrome blushed as she remember all the noise she made and the way Hibari face held pleasure '_He must have liked it to…_ _but w-what did we do?'_

"I guess I can ask him b-but where are my clothes?" She began to look for her clothes only to find her green skirt ripped. "Oh no..." She soon spotted her sweater that was still intact and her bra. She grabbed her clothes off the floor and quickly began to dress and made the sheets into a skirt.

"Good thing my room is next to Kyoyas" She was about to leave the room to go to hers but she bumped into no other than Hibari.

"K-Kyoya?" She smiled at him but he gave her a cold stare she didn't notice.

_'She's still here?'_

"I thought you would have left by now," he stated as he entered the room with the door closing shut behind him.

_'He seems irritated'_ Chrome thought to herself.

"Ummm Kyoya about last n-night..." she began but was cut off.

"Who gave you permission to use my given name so freely?" he spat out. Chrome's smile faded as she felt his anger.

"Ah p-please don't get mad…..I j-just wanted to ask about what we did and w-what it meant….f-for us…" She looked embarrassed asking the question.

"Don't get ahead of yourself herbivore we had sex...that was all it was."

"S-sex?" Chrome asked. "So w-what we did is c-called sex?"

"Don't act all innocent herbivore" Hibari gave her an annoyed look.

"B-but I'm not" Chrome reached for his arm but her pushed her hand aside. "W-what we did…..I n-never done it b-before Kyoya"

"Stop using my name so easily" He glared at her once more causing her to take a step back. "You are the one who threw yourself at me remember you where the one who started it all, didn't I tell you that"

"I a-admit to kissing you b-but I didn't know we would do….such a….thing….I j-just w-wanted to thank you for all the times y-you saved m-me".

"Hn…..doesn't that pineapple herbivore save you all the time...I wonder what kind of 'thank-you' you give him. And what about the other guardians what other kind of thank you do you give them"

Chrome had no idea what he was suggesting she does but she felt greatly offended.

"I…Ky-"Chrome stopped as he threw open the door.

"Don't use my name herbivore and leave now!" He shouted at her.

"B-but I…"

"Leave or I will throw you out physically." He threatened.

"O-Okay" with that she left only taking a glance back but Hibari slammed the door in her face.

"D-did I do something wrong…."

* * *

**Muhahhahaha let the drama begin**

**Let the sadneess and despair take over...  
**

**So review if u want more  
**

**MUHHAHAHAHHAHAHAA  
**

**I feel evil today ^-^  
**


	3. Mukuro Knows

**Hello ppl!  
Thank you for favin this story, and also putting it on alert!**

**I thank you!**

**And thank u for the review!**

**Mei**

**Silver Ice**

**96bittersweetblackcat**

**PearlLover2019**

**Thank u! This 4 u guys n gals….lol ^-^**

* * *

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Chrome took some time to get herself back together and into her room. She was in deep thought…..she couldn't help but wonder if Hibari was mad at her or that she had done something wrong. _'Why is he mad?'_

She slowly made her way to her personally bathroom, she felt sticky and full of dried up sweat. As she turned on her hot water and began to strip, the little clothes she had on, she noticed that her skin had little red marks. She walked to her mirror and saw that her neck was full of teeth marks and little purple bruises.

"W-when he says I'll b-bite you to d-death, is t-this what he means," Chrome murmured to herself while she touched her neck and with a finger felt each bite he left on her skin. Some were bigger than others and some were dark purple. "H-how do I get rid of t-these?"

She began to examine her whole body. She found she had light bruises in her chest area and her shoulders. Her finder nails had a chip in them, probable from holding on to Hibari to tightly. _'I hope I d-didn't hurt him…'_ As she thought about it, it was plain silly, how can she Chrome Dokuro harm the Cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya?

She giggled a bit but soon stopped when she examined her legs, and what she saw was in between them. She had dried up blood on her thighs but mostly from the inside. She felt scared.

"Oh no…I w-when did I…." She began to remember the pain she had felt when Hibari had entered her special place. "I….d-don't know how to deal with t-this….I must ask Mukuro-sama for h-help..."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Hey, have any of you seen Chrome?" Tsuna, the 10th Vongola boss, asked his guardians.

"She's probably still asleep Juudaime," replied Gokudera who was currently helping pack up his and Tsuna suitcase.

"Stupederia how can she be asleep she knows the plane leaves early" Lambo said while trying to close his overfilled case.

"You stupid cow! You want a fight don't you?" The bomber yelled out.

"Herbivores you are disrupting the peace." A cold voice said. As all of them turned around they saw Hibari.

"Eehhh H-Hibari-san…..h-have you seen Chrome?" Tsuna asked nervously. He received a glare.

"I have no business with her, herbivore so why would I know her where about." He spat out clearly annoyed at the question.

"Oh…w-well your room was next to hers so-." Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence as he was kicked into a wall.

"Ow R-Reborn why did you do that" Tsuna rubbed his bruised cheek that was often abused by Reborn's kicks.

"Dame-Tsuna do not show fear to one of you guardians you are the boss." Reborn stated then turning around and lifting his fedora hat he smirked at Hibari. "Hibari are you sure you do not know where the mist guardian is?"

"Tch look in her room baby" Hibari yawned and began to walk away. "You herbivores better be at the airport soon and if you're all late I will bite each of you to death"

"HHiiiee" Tsuna shrieked in fear.

"He seems grouchier than usual." Gokudera stated while seeing if his precious boss was okay.

"Eh...w-well then can someone get Chrome so we won't be late?" Tsuna asked his guardians. (Practical it looked like he was begging)

"I'll go get her if you want." Yamamoto said with a bright smile.

"I'll go to maybe her suitcase are EXTREMELY heavy and she needs help!" yelled Ryohei.

"Then let's go help her." Yamamoto and Ryohei walked together to get Chrome.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Chrome took a deep breath and took a look at herself in the mirror. She was disappointed that Mukuro had not helped her at all. He only told and helped her on how to get rid of the embarrassing marks her body was decorated with. he also said that they will continue their talk when he picks her up from the airport.

She sighed. When she had told him what had happened with Hibari his smile he had on broke into a sinester smile. He also wouldn't stop 'Kufufuf-ing', he looked insane as he laughed his unique laugh. He mental patted her head and smiled but Chrome felt an evil murderous aura around him and his smile.

'_Should I be worried?'_ She put on her boots and stood up. '_He seems…weird...and b-bothered by something'_

As she looked once again in the mirror she felt she was ready to met up with the others and leave. She currently had on a simple blue eye-patch, some blue shorts and a black tank-top; for she knew when they got back to Namimori the heat would be intense. She was also thankful that all the marks had disappeared and where no where to be found on her delicate body.

She got read and stepped out of her room with her purple suitcase in her right hand.

"Chrome!" She heard. She turned to see both the sun and rain guardian walking toward her.

"Oh h-hello Yamamoto-san and Ryohei-san I hope you had a g-good-morning." She bowed and tried to put on a smile.

"Chrome we are leaving now…did something happen you're usually the first one awake and ready to leave?" Yamamoto asked with a smile on.

"No...o-of course not...I just…" Chrome stuttered, she was shy around Yamamoto because he made her feel as he truly cared for her and her well being.

"Maybe you were EXTREMELY tired" Ryohei asked her.

"Eh…y-yeah I was …" she said_. 'Well yesterday a-activity did leave me very tired a-and sore… so yeah I was a bit tierd _'She thought to herself.

"Well let's go Chrome, and I'll take your luggage okay" Yamamoto grinned at her and tried to get her luggage.

"Oh no y-you don't have to..." Chrome protested. It failed for Ryohei grabbed her suitcase and placed it on his shoulder as it was a school bag.

"We EXTREMELY insist because if we're late Hibari said he was going to bite us to death." Ryohei didn't even show a hint of fear. He was actually hoping for a fight. "So let's go!'

"H-Hai" Chrome said as they walked her to the limo that was waiting for them.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**On The Airplane**

Hibari couldn't stop thinking about the events that took place in his room just hours ago.

_'What the hell was I thinking? Sleeping with her, she's that bastered, Mukuro's, ex-vessel' _He thought to himself. _'And how the hell did she get rid of my marks! I'm sure I left bite marks on her fragile neck'_

As he was thinking to himself Chrome kept taking glances at his form. '_He hasn't said anything to me...Is h-he trying to avoid m-me?_' She clutched her heart when she felt a slight sting._ 'Why does my heart h-hurt w-when he pushes me away?'_

"Chrome are you okay?" Tsuna who was sitting next to her asked.

"Eh..Bossu..I'm okay..t-thank you for worrying though," She placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"EEEHHHHHH!" Tsuna yelled then fainted.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera flew out of his seat as he watched his boss pass out. He started fanning the unconscious Tsuna. "Stupid woman, look what you did!"

"B-but it was only a thank you kiss..." Chrome said innocently. She placed a hand on her mouth and tilted her head to the side. She looked cute and oh so innocent which caused the storm guardian to blush.

"Ah...w-well just warn him n-next time you do that okay" He tried to hide his blush as he spoke to her.

"Oh okay thank you for the advice," Chrome said as she also gave him a small peck too.

"A-ahhh.." Gokudera silently yelled. "W-warn me too..." He also fainted out of embarrassment.

"What useless people" Reborn jumped in and stepped on Tsuna's body. "Stewerest please drag these bodies to a place where they won't cause trouble"

In a second 2 stewerest came out and giggled.

"Yes ." They said in union and dragged away both the sky and storm. As this happened they heard Yamamoto's laughter filling up the airplane.

"Chrome" Reborn whispered to her. "You are getting someone very jealous." With that he disappeared.

_'J-jealous...w-who..' _Chrome began to wonder on what Reborn meant. She didn't even notice that a certain someone was glaring at her.

"Hey Hibari is something wrong?" Yamamoto asked when he stopped laughing. He saw Hibari rubbing his temple and glaring at Chrome. He also noticed how the arm rests of Hibari seat where broken in half.

"I'm fine herbivore" He replied. "Just be quite so you won't disrupt my peace."

_'Tch so many 'thank you' she gives...I shouldn't care let her fool around i will not be on of her toys'_

_"We will be arriving in Namimori in just a few minutes." The pilot said threw the microphone._

"It's about time." Hibari stated. He _really really _wanted to kill someone when he got off.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**At The Airport**

"Master what are we doing here?" Fran said in an emotionless tone.

"Byon, where here to pick up that stupid girl," Ken said as he was sitting like a guard dog in front of Mukuro.

"Ah I did not ask you I asked Master," Fran said once again in the dead tone.

"Why you little...Don't get smart with me!" ken growled out and showed off his sharp teeth.

"Kufufufu now, now don't waste your energy" Mukuro gave out a creepy smile "You will all need your energy for something."

"Mukuro-sama." Chikusa finally spoke. "Are you planning something?"

"Kufufufu, why yes I am" Mukuro took out his trident. "We are going to kill a certain skylark today."

He started laughing out loud, and caused people to stare and avoid the group.

"Master?" Fran raised a brow but still looked uninterested.

"Kufufufufufu." Mukuro shoulders started to shake while he laughed.

"Byon, Mukoro-sama?" Ken felt frightened and hid behind Chikusas legs.

"Kufufufufu" he began to twirl his trident like a baton.

"Mukuro-sama" Chikusa felt Ken shaking behind him, like a dog who knew something would happen soon.

"Kufufufufu….I'll kill the little bird…he took away my sweet innocent Chrome…ah that bird will soon be dead…don't you worry darling Chrome, your Mukuro-sama will kill the one who tainted you…Kufufufufufu" he began stabbing the air as if it was a person.

"Master has gone insane" Fran sipped a soda he got while Mukuro was pretending to kill someone.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

* * *

**To Review or not to review?**

**That is the question that should be in your mind right now….**

**So will you please think about and review?**

**And I know this chapter was….eeehhhhh….cuz my buddy wasn't here to beta read it….so I did it on my own….hope it didn't suck….**


	4. Oh FranWhy?

**Thank you 96bittersweetblackcat and Silver Ice.  
**

**Yu made my day! I was kinda sad n ur reviews made me smile!  
**

**This is for u guys! Thank u for supporting me to write this story!  
**

**(A/N)  
**

**I am making Fran into a 9 year old kid in this story. Cuz well how old is he? I don't know and I tried searched it up n nada (nothing) came up on his age. So when I see him and his features I think of a lil 9 year old kid. And also his personality reminds me of a little kid who likes to play around and be funny. So Fran is 9 here.**

* * *

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"**Private Jet 27 will be landing soon, I repeat Private Jet 27 will be landing soon, If you are awaiting for your companions who are on this flight please stay put in the lobby, and please keep an eye on your children. Thank you."**

Fran got up as he heard the announcement and walked to where his Master was sharpening the tips of his precious trident.

"Master, the flight Chrome-chan is in about to land soon." Fran said in a monotone.

Once Mukuro heard his little one say his Chrome will soon be here, which also meant **Hibari Kyoya **would also be here, he perked up from his seat and laughed manically.

"Kufufu it's time, Ken, Chikusa when you see that blasted bird coming out of the gate, you surround him so he won't escape Kufufufu" He said his plan while rubbing his palms together. "Ah and Fran go and escort my dear Chrome to my side so she won't be harmed."

"Why can't the dog or the emo kid do it," Fran pointed blankly at Ken and an unfazed Chikusa.

"Byon! What did you say you stupid frog!" Ken snarled and took out one of his dentures. "Say it again if you dare!"

"I said-." Fran was stopped as his hat was penetrated by Mukuro's trident. "Ow Master that hurts..."

"Kufufufu, now Fran today is not the day to fool around."As Mukuro spoke Fran felt and saw a dark glint in his master's eyes that held a murderous intent. "Now be a good boy and get Chrome." He said the last part while quickly taking out the trident out of poor Fran's frog hat.

"I'm on my way." Fran started to walk away but stood in front of Ken and stuck out his tongue, his face still held no emotion.

"Why you!" Ken yelled and was about to chase after Fran but was pulled back by Mukuro.

"Kufufufu let him go and focus on the gate because when you see **him**," He spat out the last part threw gritted teeth. "You guys better not let **him** go." Flames could be seen in his red eye.

"O-of course, Mukuro-sama." Ken felt frighten once again.

Chikusa merely nodded as a reply and awaited the arrival of the cloud guardian.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Hey kid! Stop you're not suppose to be in here…were not mad at you just stop and we'll bring you back to your parents!" There were two security guards yelling and chasing a small boy who was wearing a large frog hat on his head.

"How come I can never sneak into a place without being spotted? I will never be a great ninja like this." Fran said to himself in a bored tone. "Now where is Chrome-chan?" As he spoke he spotted her from the corner of his eyes, she was standing in the middle of the Vongola Family. His mouth then formed into an 'O' shape. He thought up a 'fun' idea.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Ah where finally here," Tsuna said happily as he stretched out his sore muscles. "Being in that cramped room while I was passed out was really rough on my body"

"S-sorry Bossu if I hadn't-." Chrome was stopped by Tsuna who was waving his hands in an embarrassed matter.

"N-no, no Chrome it wasn't your fault." He assured his mist guardian.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault but just remember what I told you Chrome warn me and Juudaime when you will….ummmm g-give us an Italian thank you k-kiss….." Gokudera mumbled out the last part as he avoided her face, especially her lips.

Chrome smiled at him. "Hai Gokudera-san I'll remember."

"Ha ha ha Gokudera why would you need a warning before you get a thank you kiss?" Yamamoto slung an arm around him and laughed out loudly.

"Don't tell me your EXTREMLY shy around pretty girls like Chrome?" Ryohei implied while rubbing his chin in amusement.

"W-what turf top!" The bomber was now embarrassed. "I'm not shy around p-pretty girls!"

"Stupederia you just admitted Chrome was pretty," Lambo laughed and pointed at him, "Girls are stupid and ugly not pretty."

"Why you… I'm going to kill you, you annoying cow!" Both the rain and sun took a hold of the storm for he really wanted to beat up Lambo.

"Please Lambo behave yourself." Tsuna said as he took hold of Lambo in his arms. Chrome giggled at the scene before her.

"Tch, stop crowding and making loud annoying noise here, herbivores," Hibari finally stepped out of the airplane. Chrome smiled at him but he turned his head and plain out ignored her.

"H-Hibari-san…" She tried to reach for his arm to get his attention.

"Ah there you are." Chrome stopped as she heard a familiar monotone voice, she turned around and saw Fran running towards her. "Mommy" He said and jumped to her arms. As he held her he wrapped her up in a hug.

"Miss is he your child?" The two officers said in union. They were shocked she looked too young to have a child.

"E-Eehhh?" Chrome blushed at the officers as they asked her the silly question. She looked down at Fran and he stared back blankly. "W-well..."

"Yes I am her son and I'm so happy to see her." Fran turned around to look at them. He then took two fingers from his both hands and placed it on the corner of his mouth. He lifted up his finger and made his mouth turn to a forced smile. "See how happy I am"

"Fran s-stop that" Chrome tried to discipline Fran, she then bowed to the officers "S-sorry he..."

"Mommy," Fran began to act like a child who was getting impatient. _'This is fun'_

"Fran please," Chrome was getting quite embarrassed. She then turned and saw Hibari who was smirking at her. _'T-this is so embarrassing….I hope Hibari won't remember this'_

"Mommy I couldn't wait to see you," His deadpan voice still could be heard. "Daddy said to come get you because he says he has to kill a bird, dad sure is weird."

"F-Fran w-what are you saying?" Chrome was confused.

"Come on mommy," Fran began to hold her hand in his and pull her away. "Daddy also brought the dog and big brother emo."

With that said Fran dragged Chrome away.

"W-what just happened?" Tsuna looked dumbfounded.

"I don't know." They all said together as they watched them leave. (Except Hibari)

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Daddy I brought mommy." Fran said out loudly, his face still held the same expression. "Ah and was emo onni-chan looking after our mutt?"

A vain popped out of the side of Chikusa head but he still stayed still. Ken tried to jump at Fran but was stopped as he went behind Chrome to hide.

"Fran w-why are you calling me mommy?" Chrome finally asked but was taken away when she felt strong arms on her waist.

"Ah my dearest Nagi," Mukuro hugged her tighter and whispered into her ear softly. "Kufufufu, everything will be okay you won't have to worry no more."

He pulled away and looked at Chromes face which held deep confusion.

"W-what..." She tilted her head to the side. "Mukuro-sama what are you talking about...a-and are you finally going to talk to me about what happened between me and Kyoya?"

"K-Kyoya? When have you started using his name! Chrome did he threaten you…you don't have to be afraid…soon he will never ever taint you again!" He had fire in his spirit. Chrome just lightly pushed him away and innocently blinked_. 'What's going on? What does he mean?'_

"You are so much like herbivore talking behind someone's back" Out of nowhere Hibari appeared with his tonfas in each hand. "But that what I expect from people like you."

"You!" Mukuro pointed at the cloud. "Ken, Chikusa now!"

Both Ken and Chikusa ran to each side of Hibari. Hibari paid no attention to them but only sole glared at Mukuro. "You are making a commotion in Namimori Airport, for that I will bite you to death."

"Tch stop saying shit you can't take us all down." Ken put on his teeth and went into Cheetah Channel. Chikusa took out his Yo-Yo's and spun them around.

"Fran be a good boy and take Chrome outside." He materialized his trident and pointed the three sharp tips to Kyoya. "I'm going to kill you for touching **MY **Chrome"

"Let's go mommy, daddy is going to do bad things." He grabbed her hand but could not budge her from where she stood.

"Mukuro-sama what are you doing!" Chrome yelled out.

* * *

**Can some one help me in writing the fighting scene?**

**Please n thank u!  
**

**Oh n review if u want me to continue. ^-^  
**


	5. Hibari's Cold Words & Chrome's Innocence

**Anyone miss me?**

**Well first of I would like to say thank you for reading this and putting it on alert. I am very thankful.  
**

**Also thank you for Silver Ice Dragon Princess and 96BitterSweetBlackCat for reviewing, thank you and hope you like this but it might not be my best as I have lost a bit self-confidence, but don't worry it just because this month has been pretty chaotic.  
**

**Please read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Eh…, should we follow Chrome?" Tsuna asked worriedly as he watched her being dragged away by the small illusionist. "I have a feeling that something is about to happen."

"Dame-Tsuna I am glad you could sense that from here, your Hyper Intuition is getting stronger." Reborn landed on his shoulder and sat down while Tsuna still worried about Chrome.

"So should we follow them?" he asked his tutor. "I mean so we know that Chrome got there safely and if Mukuro is there to pick her up?"

"Someone has already gone to the trouble on doing that for us." The small Mafioso infant smirked and tipped his fedora hat.

"W-who," Tsuna gave a questioning look at Reborn.

"Find out for yourself." Tsuna nodded hesitantly and looked at his guardians who were busy with their own conversations/fights.

'_Gokudera-kun is here, Yamamoto check, Lambo is here, Onii-san is also here….and H-Hibari…..'_

"HHiiiee, H-Hibari-san is gone!" The sky started freaking out. "He must have gone and M-Mukuro is waiting for Chrome that can only mean…"

Tsuna could not finish his sentence as a loud boom could be heard inside the airport.

**Ladies and Gentlemen please remain calm, I repeat please remain *Boom* Ah…P-Please make your way out of building there seems to have been a *Crash* aahh p-please stay calm and make your way out of the building…..*Boom*….**

"Juudaime," Gokudera in hearing the first explosion covered his precious boss. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, Gokudera-kun I'm alright but…" Tsuna sighed as he was slightly startled by the noise and how the storm covered him. As Gokudera backed away to make sure Tsuna was unharmed, another explosion was heard, all the guardians saw how a wall had crumpled down, luckily no one was near it to get injured. They saw smoke and Tsuna mouth went wide open as he remember the direction Chrome was taken.

"C-Chrome!...the explosion came from her direction," Tsuna closed his eyes and once he opened them a bright orange flame could be seen from his eyes and on his forehead. He flew up, and calmly with authority in his voice commanded his guardians. "Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Lambo make sure all the people get out of here safely and Reborn we will go and see if Chrome is alright."

"We'll do our best!" They said in union, they ran off and made sure that the people in the airport were safe.

"Don't go and think you can order me around." Reborn held on tight to Tsuna shoulder as he flied off.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

A good 5 minutes passed and Hibari had already taken out both Ken and Chikusa, but for Mukuro he had lost control. He wasn't thinking straight all that was in his mind was to kill a certain skylark, and this caused him to set of many explosions. Even Chrome had run away from his side, but it was for the best she should be somewhere safe and hiding.

"Burn in hell you blasted bird!" Mukuro screamed out in joy as he twirled his trident in quick speed. The trident was glowing a deep orange; it looked as it was charging up. Once he was done spinning it around he directed his trident at Hibari like a gun and *boom*out came waves of flames.

"Master," Fran tugged on Mukuro's green jacket.

"Little one now is not the time." He lightly slapped the small hand off but Fran once again tugged on his jacket, harder this time making Mukuro look at him.

"But master, I think you miscalculated your attack." Fran pointed blankly at the illusionary flames Mukuro sent out, they were heading directly at Hibari but soon he saw his dearest Chrome.

'_Why is she there?' _

"Chrome watch out!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

'_I m-must stop this,'_ Chrome thought out as she ran thru the wreaked airport. _'W-why did Mukuro-sama attack Hibari…was what w-we did wrong?'_

As she ran she spotted Hibari standing in a defensive position, it looked as he was waiting for an incoming blow. She picked up her pace and ran to his side. _'I'll make Hibari stop this…he has common sense to stop this fight…d-doesn't he?'_ As she drew closer to his side she felt an intense heat from her side, she looked, and saw a huge waves of flames heading towards him….and her.

"Chrome Watch out!" She heard Mukuro shout out to her. She stopped, her eye widen and her hands flew up to her face to brace herself for the incoming blow.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

'_Tch, this whole airport is going to have a new look once this fight is over' _Hibari smirked to himself. _'I'll just make Sawada pay for all the damages done'_

"Burn in hell you blasted bird!" he observed the illusionist.

'_Now let's see what he has in store, those other herbivores were too easy,' _Hibari then saw a huge flame coming towards him. '_No use avoiding this, I might as well block.'_

He placed his two sliver tonfas in front of his face and braced himself for the attack.

"Chrome watch out!" Mukuro had a frighten expression as he yelled out.

'_Chrome?_' He saw that the little boy, who had embarrassed Chrome earlier, was pointing to his left.

He took a glance to his side and spotted Chrome, her eye held surprise and her stance was one of a weak defense. _'With that stance…does she not know Mukuro's power? If she doesn't move she'll seriously get hurt'_

Without a second thought he sprinted to where she stood and tackled her down. As his and her body fell he made sure to wrap his arms around her body securely, so the impact won't be to harmful to her petite form. He felt the flames fly above his body; he used his school jacket as a shield and hid his and Chrome face from the killer heat of the flames.

Chromes felt her body fall; she felt strong hands around her waist and on the back of her head. Out of reflex she wrapped her arms around the unknown person who tackled her. She felt her body fall safely on the cold hard floor. Then there was a huge explosion that made her hold on tighter to the person.

'_W-who...saved me?'_ She took a deep breath and slightly loosened her grip.

"Tch, you better thank me herbivore you seem to always get in the way of danger." She opened her eye slowly as she heard the familiar deep voice and gasped.

"H-Hibari-san," She said in a low voice. Hibari smirked as he noticed his position, it felt quite familiar. He was on top of her, her arms were on his neck, and his legs where entangled with hers. Also her face was mere inches away from his lips. "I…t-thank you…"

Chrome noticed his eyes were on her lips. "Kyoya," He closed the gap between them and placed his mouth on hers as he heard his name slip out of her mouth. He forced his tongue into her mouth to taste her even more. Chrome moaned as she felt his tongue on hers and how his arm pulled her body to his.

"Chrome!" They both heard Mukuro shout as he was running towards them. She pulled away and took a much needed breather, she was about to go in for another kiss, but three trident point went thru the jacket and almost hit Hibari's and Chrome's head. "GET OFF HER NOW!"

He pulled away the trident, which also took away the perfects jacket off them; both Hibari's and Chrome face were revealed. Chrome's face was slightly pink and Hibari's held a proud smirk. Kyoya got up letting go of Chrome, the three tips where dangerously grazing over his neck as he rose to a standing pose.

"What do you intend on doing. Are you going to try and kill me now?" Hibari raised his tonfas and pushed the trident aside. "Are you mad that someone else had fun with her?"

"Kufufu," Mukuro's face went dark "As far as I know, you raped her." He swung his weapon but Hibari dodged.

"She offered herself to me." The clouds smirk went wider.

"How dare you my dear Chrome would never do that and none the less with a cold hearted bastered like you!" He struck again but got the same result.

"Then you don't know her that much, you don't know how she really is, how she tastes, what noises she makes when _**I**_…."

"S-STOP, STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" Chrome felt embarrassed on how they spoke of her and she felt embarrassed that she had actually yelled at them. "I-I might be naïve b-but I know when someone is speaking badly about me!" She stood up and was about to yell out more but Mukuro stopped her.

"My Chrome I will punish him from saying all those filthy things about you, just stay there and watch."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Dame-Tsuna stop this fight now." Reborn stated as he spotted both men ready to collide once again. It seems they were having a heated argument. Tsuna nodded and flew in a flash to where they stood; he saw how Mukuro was running toward Hibari. He landed in the nick of time as he stopped both Hibari and Mukuro weapon from clashing.

"Stop this at once." Tsuna calmly said, he pushed aside the weapons and looked at Chrome. "Are you okay?"

"B-Bossu…I…" She looked at her savior and at Kyoya. "P-Please make them stop."

Her boss nodded. "Mukuro, Hibari why are you fighting at a place like this and for what reason?"

"It has nothing to do with you herbivore, now step aside." He has not backed down; if he won't step away he will kill him to get to Mukuro.

"He tainted my Chrome," he now pointed hid trident at Tsuna. "You as her boss should have been there to stop such an act but you weren't so when I am done with him I will kill you and the others for letting a thing happen."

Tsuna's flame went out and once again a scared one was replaced. "Ehh…w-what are you talking about…."

"I'm talking about..."

"M-MUKURO!" Once again Chrome yelled and on accident forgto to put in '-sama'. "Please…let's discuss this at home."

"But Chrome he!" Mukuro cannot understand why she was defending Hibari so much.

"You d-don't know the whole story." She walked over to him and grabbed his gloved hand to calm him down. "Please l-let's go home and talk about it there…..please"

"Chrome," Mukuro saw that she was begging him to stop. "As you wish but after we are done I don't guarantee you that I won't come back and kill him."

"Just try herbivore." Hibari said this coolly but inside he was infuriated that Chrome was holding onto his hand and was talking to him in such a soothing voice.

"Kufufu, I will don't you worry; now I must leave as Chrome is very upset." With that an indigo cloud of mist came over both the illusionist body, making them disappear.

The last thing Hibari saw was Chrome mouth out a 'good-bye' in his direction.

**!~ !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**After the fight, Hibari and the others already left home.**

"Ah dad and mom left me," Fran looked around the airport. "Now I have to walk all the way home."

He began to walk in the rubble but something caught his eye, a black cape was sticking out, he gently pulled at it. It had three holes; they were the same as the holes he got on his frog hat.

"Wow" his face held no emotion as he spoke to himself. "I have a cape now, I'm a super hero, and maybe mommy can sew up the holes for me."

He wrapped the sleeves on his neck and ran home.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**


	6. Who Is This Girl?

**So Yeah here is another chapter!**

**Thank You Silver Ice! You make me smile lots! Oh and thank you I almost forgot!  
**

**Hibari is 18 and Chrome 16!  
**

**Thank You 96bittersweetblackcat I am happy u enjoy my story , as much as I enjoy yours!  
**

**Thank You dragonbook Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sit down," Mukuro pointed at the worn out sofa they had in their _'living room'_, Chrome nodded her head and took her seat.

They currently had just arrived from the airport and he had just begun to calm down, just a bit though. {He also had transported Ken and Chikusa when he had taken Chrome} They were in complete silence as Mukuro stared at Chrome, Ken and Chikusa grabbed a chair from the _'kitchen' _and sat down, waiting for Mukuro to speak. Said so pineapple haired man, started pacing back and forth while mumbling '_dam bird'_.

"Byon, you're going to get it now," Ken pointed accusingly at Chrome. "Look at Mukuro-sama he looks irritated!"

"Ken calm down." Chikusa coolly stated while pulling out a book and reading it; still waiting for their friend to speak and to stop pacing around the room.

"M-Mukuro-sama are you okay?" Chrome looked at him with her worried purple eye, as he still paced around the room, still murmuring to himself, "Mukuro-sama?"

He stopped pacing getting himself calm he inhaled and exhaled, with that he felt ready to talk "My dear Chrome…I…." His face went pale as he saw her innocent face, _'Every time I see her I can see the smug look of that dam bird….i can't stop thinking on all t-those bad things he must have done to her…innocent cute body…'_ He paced around again, but this time quickly while pulling on his pineapple hair. "Chrome why!" He wailed dramatically.

"W-why what," He was acting strange; he turned to face the wall and placed his arm on it, placing his forehead on his arm it looked as he was thinking. {He is trying to burn the images he created of Chrome and Hibari from his already polluted mind…} "Mukuro-sama, you're worrying me, please come sit I…I t-thought we were going to talk about Kyoya?"

"Chrome-chan why did you let him touch you," Mukuro screamed at the wall, still not wanting to face her. He slid to his knees dramatically {Drama Queen….King} and took his fist and pounded it on the ground. "Why…"

Ken fell off his chair as Mukuro screamed out, and Chikusa gently placed his book on his lap, turning his full attention to Chrome.

"T-touch!" Ken's jaw dropped, "Byon, what are you talking about Mukuro-sama!"

"Ehhh M-Mukuro-sama p-please let's talk a-alone p-please..." Chrome blushed as she did not want Ken and Chikusa to hear on what had happened between her and the cloud.

Mukuro then placed himself in the middle of the room, while still on his knees and began to make a dramatic scene as he told little details of the event; he did not want to be more descriptive as it still made him sick and infuriated.

So to wrap it all up he stated "That Hibari Kyoya took our Chromes innocence, he took her purity, he took the one thing a woman should give a man she loves!"

"W-what!" Ken face went red in anger and embarrassment from hearing those words. "Don't tell me that…s-she and t-that…blood thirsty guy, he took her v-" Ken could not even finish the word for he felt jealousy take him over. "You stupid girl, how could you…I…thought …." Ken stopped himself; he will not show that he was jealous; even though it's pretty obvious he has a crush on her.

At that moment Chikusa stood up from his chair and walked over to the door that lead to the outside world. "Mukuro-sama do not dirty your hands, I and Ken shall dispose of him, that Hibari." He adjusted his glasses and reached for the knob.

"No Chikusa," Mukuro stood up and gave a creepy smile "We shall all kill him, like a family protecting their dear innocent sister, we will not show any mercy as he dies a slow and painful death."

Chrome eye widen in fear, she did not want them to harm Hibari.

"Mukuro-sama, Please don't kill h-him…..please don't harm him…Chikusa, Ken please," She stood up and faced both her companions. "…I don't want anyone hurt…..e-even it's my fault….I" Chrome placed her hands together and begged them. "Kyoya did nothing to me s-so please…."

Chrome was a very bad liar, every time she tried to say a lie one could see threw her attempt.

"My dear it's not your fault it's his so please just stay here and we will deal with it." Mukuro sat her down once again.

"No please!" Chrome yelled for them to stop.

"Byon why do you keep defending him!, Do you like him or something!" Ken barked at her. Chrome's face went all red and she looked at her feet in embarrassment. "H-Hey you can't be serious!"

"I….d-don't like him….it's j-just…..that I….." Now Chrome was acting like a teenager as she denied her obvious crush.

"C-Chrome…no…don't tell me you fell for that skylark!" Mukuro was seeing red, how can his Nagi fall for a rude, cold and bloodthirsty person. She was too innocent to like someone like that, he will not allow it. "Chrome answer truthfully do you hold any feeling for **him?**"

She covered her face with her hands to hide her already red face; she slowly got up from the couch and tried to escape. Too bad but Mukuro stopped her, by gently taking her hand and walking her over to the couch once again sitting him and her down.

"I always thought that maybe you held feelings for Mukuro-sama," Chikusa said as he sat himself on his chair; he knew that the conversation was not over.

"Eh?" Chrome tilted in hearing Chikusa.

"Byon, that's right, don't you like Mukuro-sama?" Ken sat on the floor like a dog and asked.

Mukuro felt his face heat up,_' Chrome likes me…I know she likes me but can she like, like me?Well she does blush every time I hold her and when I say sweet stuff to her. 'Kufufu I can use this to make her fall for me and make her forget about Hibari!'_

"I do like Mukuro-sama." Chrome brought her hands to Mukuro's and smiled. He felt his heart start to pound and beat very fast and loud. _'Is she confessing her…love to me...?'_

"I like him how I like Chikusa and Ken." Mukuro felt his heart drop. Is he getting put down? "I like you like a family, like you guys are my big brothers" Chrome's smile widened.

Ken thoughts_. 'As…..a brother!'_

Chikusa thoughts_, 'Should have seen that coming'_

Mukuro's thought, _'as a b-brother….w-why…..'_

"Ah, I get it now Chrome-chan has a crush on the bird guy and not pineapple guy." Everyone heard a monotone voice speak out.

"Fran," Chrome scanned across the room but she couldn't spot him. "Where are you?"

"I'm up here," As all four looked up, their eyes widen in surprise.{Except Mukuro he was still in deep thought on how Chrome only saw him as a brother and nothing more} Fran was hanging upside down in the corner of the ceiling. "I'm a vampire." He stated with no emotion as he covered his mouth with the black cape, he looked like a bat.

"You dam brat get down from there." Ken went to the corner, where Fran was at and stretched himself to grab Fran.

"Make me doggy." Fran just jumped and flew over to be above Chrome's head. He was still upside down and he held onto his black cape in both hands, making 'hiss' noises.

"Fran get down you're going to get hurt," Chrome got up and faced him while he stared blankly back at her.

"No," He began to fly around the room {Illusions can do anything} "You guys left me and we are suppose to be a family and yet you leave a small child at the airport." He stopped and stood on the couch, perched up like a vulture. "Something might have happened to me, but good thing I found this, when people on the street saw me with it they shivered in fear and ran."

Fran turned and showed off his cape; Chrome noticed something red on the side of it, it said 'Discipline'.

"F-Fran where did you get that," Chrome lightly grabbed the hem and observed the material.

"I found it at the airport you guys destroyed." Fran took of the jacket and showed three holes. "It's weird it has the exact shape and size as the ones in my hat, when master stabs me."

"That's H-Hibari's, Fran he might be looking for it." Fran tried to run away as Chrome reached for the black cape of the Cloud guardian. "Fran give it to me….p-please."

"Let's make a deal," His voice went a little smug but returned to his monotone one. "I give you this vampire cape, and I get to hang out with you for a week, only you and me."

Such an odd request, some might think but it was actually a good one. Chrome knew that after she left to the mission on Brazil that was a week that Fran might have become a bit lonely with her gone. He stayed close to her and her to him. Chrome giggled at Fran's childish request but she could not refuse, she had missed him to, she felt like a big sister who had to take care of a young one.

"Okay Fran you got a deal." She smiled at him.

"Yippy." He ran towards her, with a blank face, and handed her the jacket, "Remember you promised."

"Hai," She took the black fabric in her hands. '_I'm going to sew it up and wash it b-before I give it back to him...'_

"Well I'm tired, I walked all the way here, I'm going to sleep, goodnight Chrome-chan, puppy, glasses." Fran walked away. "Oh and someone might want to check on pineapple head over there, he seems not to be-"

*Stab*

"Oh master I thought you were out of it." Fran hanged in mid-air as he was pulled up by the trident.

"Kufufu I let the first 'Pineapple' comment slid but I won't let the second past" Mukuro took out his weapon and stabbed him again.

"M-Mukuro-sama leave him he is just a kid…" Chrome came to Fran's rescue and took hold of him.

"Kufufu don't think you are out of trouble to my cute Chrome," He extended his hand. "Give me that filthy rag; I will dispose of it properly."

"R-rag….?" Chrome grip tighten on the fabric.

"Yes rag, that skylark's filthy attire," He stepped closer to her.

"N-no…please Mukuro-sama I will give it back to him it's Hibari-sans." Chrome hid the jacket behind her. "How will y-you feel if someone stole you green jacket?"

What kind of comeback was that? Mukuro could easily steal one or better make one out of his illusions.

"Chrome…" He sighed.

"Mukuro-sama I think it's best for her to give it back to him," Chikusa made his thoughts heard.

"C-Chikusa…" Chrome walked over to him and gave a slight peck on his cheek. "T-thank you for being on m-my side…"

Chikusa coughed slightly as he pushed his glasses up. "Well I see no harm in it."

"Byon, I….I a-agree with Kakipi," Chrome walked over to Ken getting ready to give him a thank you kiss, but he shielded his face with his large hands. "Don't t-try to kiss me you s-stupid girl."

"Oh…o-okay" Chrome patted his head and walked away.

'_W-why did I say that, w-wait no I didn't want her to kiss me…'_ Ken thought.

"So Mukuro-sama….can I please…." She begged.

'_What should I do…?'_ Mukuro placed a hand on his temple and went into deep thought. A good 10 minutes passed as he thought over it, "Fine but you must give t**hat,** back to him by end of this week."

"Hai, thank you," She leaned up and gave a kiss on his cheek. "Well with t-that I will excuse myself and head to my room Mukuro-sama, Chikusa-san, Ken-san." She bowed.

"Chrome-chan," Fran spoke out "I'm going to take a nap in your room."

"Okay Fran." She walked with him in hand to her room.

As they left Mukuro could not help but sigh and throw himself on the couch in exhaustion.

"Byon, Mukuro-sama you don't think she actually likes him do you?" Ken asked in a quite tone.

"I don't know..." he closed his eyes.

"Mukuro-sama," Chikusa spoke.

"Hm?" He answered back.

"Are you going to stop her from getting to near to him?"

"Let's wait and see if our Chrome-chan is serious about this first," he opened his eyes and rose his arm up, his trident materialized in it. "And if she's not then let hunt down a bird."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

At Namimori High

"Kyo-san we are sorry to inform you this but your jacket seems not to be found in the ruins of the airport incident." Tetsuya informed as he read from a report he received.

"Tch, useless herbivores, can't even find a simply jacket" Hibari gritted out. "Tell them to look again."

"K-Kyo-san, if I can voice my opinion, "He cleared his throat as Hibari glared at him. "Can't we just simply order a replacement and you have so many armbands so…can't you just…"

"I don't care." The skylark said in a bored tone, as he still sent glares.

"B-but..." Hibari took out his tonfas.

"I'll give you one week to find it or I will bite all of the committee to death."

"Yes Kyo-san we will search high and low." Tetsuya bowed and left.

"Hibari-san," A feminine voice was heard as Tetsuya left. "I didn't know you came back from your…whatever it was that made you leave!"

A tall red head came in the room; she wore the Namimori High Uniform, but for some reason her uniform looked tight on her body. She has medium red hair, green poison colored eyes, and had a _'Discipline Committee'_ badge on her left side of her upper arm.

"Hn," Hibari ignored her and sat on his chair looking out at his school.

The red head tapped her foot in irritation. '_When will you stop ignoring me Kyoya!'_

She stopped, a sly smile came on her lips "Well when you were gone, I took it on myself and punished all the delinquents and did the paper work."

'_There you have to notice my efforts now Kyoya!' She smiled to herself._

"Tch, be of some use and get me a cup of green tea." He waved her off.

"Yes Hibari-san," She said it in a low seductive voice, which Hibari ignored, she bowed and went to get his tea.

'_Kyoya you will love me one day!'_ She said in confidence in her head.

* * *

**Oh ho ho ho...I will be making n Oc so there will be some drama! Probable CatFight! !MEOW!  
**

**I just need a name for the evil girl!**

**So anyone have any suggestions? **


	7. Monday With Fran

**Thank you for the reviews!****  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat- Yes thinking of a villaness name is truly hard, I'm having a hard time choosing one.  
**

***Deathberry Supreme- Thank you, and yes an H name does sound evil.  
**

***MelodicWaters- I like making Fran adorable, And M.M. is nothing compared to my Oc, you will soon see why.  
**

***rina92- Thank you! I hope you enjoy this as much as the *Oh My~*  
**

***SilverIce- Your reviews make me happy to the extreme! I am grateful to have a reader like you. i hope you enjoy this and continue to read.  
**

***rosykitten59- I won't let you review go to waste ^-^, every review counts, thank you and please enjoy the story.  
**

**To my anonymous...I love you guys being mysterious! Hope you review again!**

* * *

***~ Monday Morning ~***

"Chrome-chan!" A monotones voice was yelling out in the small room. Chrome felt her mattress move; she opened her one eye and turned to see who was yelling and moving her bed. Fran was jumping up and down on her worn out mattress while he turned around in mid air. "Chrome-chan!"

Chrome slowly got up from her bed; Fran stopped jumping and looked at her with his green eyes. "Good morning Fran…"

"You sleep too much, I woke up an hour ago, and it's already 9." He went to the closet and pulled out clothes from the hanger. "Here get dressed; the mean pineapple won't make me pancakes."

"Fran," She looked at him. "He didn't want to make it or did you get him angry?"

"I might have said I wanted them pineapple shaped." Fran let a smile slip. Chrome giggled Fran never gets tired of messing with Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa.

She slide out of her bed and took the clothes Fran had gotten her. She noticed that he had given her a green shirt that had a frog with a bow design on it; she had never seen that shirt before.

"Fran, were did this shirt come from?" Chrome observed the shirt, it was her size, but where did it come from?

"I bought it." He stated.

"Y-you what…" Chrome looked at him and noticed he was slightly blushing. "Fran..."

"I wanted to get you a welcome back present that's all." He turned to the door. "I hope you like it." He ran from the room, he was embarrassed in giving her a gift.

Chrome smiled as she looked at the shirt, she got up and began to get dressed for the day.

**~!~!~!~!~!~~!**

"Byon, get back here you little pest." Ken was chasing Fran while Mukuro and Chikusa watched in amusement.

"Kufufu, little one just stop running." Mukuro watched as Fran threw illusionary dog biscuits at Ken.

"No,"

"Byon, those treats won't stop me,"

"So troublesome," Chikusa yawned.

Chrome was walking down the stairs; she was wearing her new shirt and a black skirt that matched her boots. As she reached the last step she noticed Fran was running from an angry Ken.

"W-What's going on?" Chrome asked as she strode over to Mukuro.

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome," He smiled as Fran stopped running. "Fran is being very-"

"Liar I'm not doing anything." He ran to Chrome. "He's lying I didn't do anything."

"Fran….Mukuro-sama?" She looked confused.

"Byon, he hid the remote!" Ken yelled out.

That's all Ken was chasing Fran for because of a remote, Chrome started laughing lightly.

"Hey don't laugh!" Ken got red in the face.

"S-sorry..." She turned to the small boy. "Fran give it back."

"Fine," Fran took off his frog hat and took out the control he hid. "Tada,"

Ken grabbed the remote and jumped on the couch in happiness.

"Chrome-chan," Fran tugged at her shirt. "Do you like the shirt?"

He started blushing; she leaned down to be in eye level with Fran. "I love it…thank you Fran." She gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Oy, the little one is blushing." Mukuro chuckled.

"Shut up pineapple fairy."

"What did you say!" Mukuro took out his trident.

"Ah….p-please don't fight, we haven't eaten breakfast yet." Chrome went in front of Mukuro.

"Chrome-chan I want pancakes."

"Byon, yeah women make some pancakes."

"No, she will make me pancakes; you go eat in a garbage can somewhere." Fran stickled out his tongue at the blond.

"What did you say?" Ken got up from the couch.

"P-please…Fran be nicer…." Chrome told the small boy. He sure loved to mess around. "I'll start breakfast for everyone."

"Please if you can, I'm tired of eating chips every day." Chikusa said.

"Kufufu, ah Chrome we missed your cooking." He went behind Chrome and hugged her. Chrome blushed.

"I…w-will start right away."

***~ After Breakfast *~**

Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro went to take a nap after they ate.

"This is boring, when you were gone that's what they always did, they took naps, they didn't want to play with me." Fran said as he was helping Chrome wash the old dishes.

"Oh, I'm sorry for leaving you so long…" Chrome felt his sadness even though he didn't show it. "How about we…go to the park?" She suggested.

Fran turned to her with lit up eyes. "You mean it."

"Yes." She smiled at him; it was cute when he let emotion out once in a while. "But change into something comfortable, it's hot out there."

"Can I still where my hat?"

"Hai." Fran left running to his room to go change.

***~ At The Park *~**

7 hours passed as Fran was playing in the park, he made Chrome spin him in the merry go round, climb monkey bars, and even play hid and seek with him.

They looked like a pair of siblings playing freely at the park, but they looked like an odd pair as the small boy usually had a blank look and the girl wore an eye-patch.

"Chrome-chan next is the swings."

Chrome took a breather, how did Fran have all the energy to play, she can burly keep up with him. "O-okay Fran..." He went to a nearby swing and sat down.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!**

School had ended and Hibari Kyoya decided to patrol the town, his first visit was the park. He noticed as pesky herbivores were making loud noises and crowding around.

"Tch," He scoffed.

"Hibari-san," an annoying voice shouted at him. "Hibari-san wait up!"

He kept walking and didn't turn around. He heard running steps coming closer to him.

"Hibari-san didn't you hear me." The red head girl gave him a pout as she now walked beside him.

"Do not yell," He warned her. "It's annoying."

"Sorry," she smiled at him but in her mind she was mad. _'ANNOYING!How dare you!'_

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing,"

"Then leave."

'_L-leave….you're not getting rid of me that easily Kyoya!'_

"But Hibari-san I wanted to treat you to some hamburgers." She smiled sweetly at him as she knew that he would never pass an offering of his favorite carnivore meal.

"Then where is it." He stopped walking and turned to her. She smiled as her plan worked, she placed her arm under her breast and pushed them up, and she was trying to flirt.

"I'll go get it, why don't you go sit under that tree and wait so I can get you your double meat hamburger, okay Hibari-san." She pointed at a tree with her manicured fingers. He turned and walked to the tree; he sat and glared at her.

"Go get it now, I do not like waiting."

"Of course Hibari-san," She turned around and made sure to sway her hips slowly, she wanted to show him that she had a body_. 'I got him, I can't believe me and Kyoya are going to have a picnic!'_ She smiled to herself. _'Our first date,'_ she giggled and ran to get 'her' man some food.

Hibari was annoyed at the red head girl, but he wouldn't pass on a free meal. As he sat by the tree he noticed that it was next to the playground. He saw as the small children played in delight and joy. He couldn't help but smirk, another reason why he protected Namimori was for the children to be safe. He looked as they played in peace.

"Chrome-chan higher,"

His head turned to the direction of the voice, in the swing set was the small frog boy, and behind him was the purple haired girl she was smiling in delight as she pushed the boy on the swing. He couldn't help but just stare as she laughed and smiled.

'_What is she doing here?'_

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~**

Chrome was pushing Fran on the swing, she didn't have much strength but she tried to push him higher.

"Chrome-chan look I'm so high up."

"Yeah, but don't jump off okay."

"Okay."

As she was pushing him more she felt as if someone was looking at her, she decided to look around. She looked to her left there were just children playing and to her right Hibari was looking at her. Wait Hibari?

She turned to see him and their eyes met, his gray steel eyes looked at her, and she felt nervous.

'_W-why is he here…I…is he looking at me?'_ Chrome started to avoid his stare and looked the other way. She knew she was blushing, but why was she blushing if he was just looking at her, nothing more.

Fran felt that Chrome had stopped pushing; he looked back at her and saw that she was blushing. She looked nervous and flustered. _'What's gotten into her?'_

He decided to look around for the source of her uneasiness; he looked around and spotted a familiar guy.

"Hey Chrome-chan isn't that the guy you like?" Fran blankly stated.

"W-what…F-Fran…." She stopped his swing.

"Well you do like him?"

"N-No…..Where did you hear t-that..." Chrome's face became a dark red.

The green haired boy looked at her, he then thought of an idea. "Chrome-chan I want an ice-cream."

"Eehhh…an ice-cream?"

"Yes please, an ice-cream truck it over there it's next to the hotdog stand," He pointed to the left. "Can you get me a vanilla cone, please?" He tried to put on puppy dog eyes, but his emotionless face showed nothing.

"A-Alright," Chrome agreed anyway."B-but stay here and d-don't wonder off."

"I won't."

She nodded and took one last look at Hibari before she walked to get Fran's ice-cream.

**~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Hibari couldn't help but stare at Chrome. He smirked as he noticed her outfit, the black skirt showed off her long legs, and her green shirt was childish but he couldn't help but admire as it clung to her form and showed of the bust she had.

He noticed as she turned away from him, she must be intimidated by him, this made him chuckle a bit. The boy with the large hat looked at him and spoke to Chrome; whatever he must have told her made her red. He looked as she nodded her head, and began to walk away, before giving him a glance.

'_Where is that herbivore going?' _He looked at her as she left.

He took a look at the swing set and noticed the small green haired boy walking towards him.

"You're Hibari Kyoya right." The small boy asked in a monotone voice.

* * *

**What is Fran up to?**

**Please Review to find out.**

**Oh and the Oc chick, Iwill chose between Minami-chan (thanks to an anomanos reviewer.) or Hakumi-chan!  
**

**Please vote on which is beter.  
**

**I toke advice from SilverIce and a Japanese name will be fitting for my Oc.  
**


	8. Minami Appears

**Miss me?**

**Thank you for the reviews! And reading!  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat - Fran is very mischievous isn't he. lol  
**

***Yuuki12397 - Thank you for reviewing, there is more sibling moment to come.  
**

***Guest - Thank you for reviewing!  
**

***Silver Ice Dragon Princess - As always I enjoy your reviews thank you for reviewing! And I'm glad you liked my drawing. ^-^  
**

***kasumi319 - Why thank you!  
**

***Mikhail - Thank you fro reviewing!  
**

***DDD - ? Oh God? lol  
**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

* * *

"You're Hibari Kyoya, right?" The green haired boy asked the older male.

Hibari observed the boy, he had a blank stare, and he seemed to not be afraid of him. This caused the skylark to smirk, only few people actually dared to get this close to him and not run away in fear.

"Yes,"

Fran nodded his head when he confirmed his thought and began to sit beside the cloud.

"Mr. Pineapple is angry at you,"

Hibari looked at him with a slightly confused face. '_Who is Mr. Pineapple?'_

"My master, the one who likes Chrome-chan," he said bluntly, answering Hibari unasked question. "He says that you took away her innocence and stuff, he also said a lot of bad things about you."

"Oh really," Hibari gave him a glare but Fran wasn't affected. "What did that herbivore say?"

"I can't say because he used foul language, Chrome-chan will scold me if I say them," Fran actually looked worried. He doesn't want Chrome to scold him, he feels like she is mad at him and he never wants Chrome to be mad at him.

Fran turned to face Hibari. "What did you do to her?"

Hibari laid back on the tree and didn't answer him.

"Did you bite her to death? Master says you bite people," Fran pretended to bite something invisible. "You're not a vampire right?"

Fran started to scoot away from Hibari and took his finger and formed a 'cross'. "I will not let you eat Chrome-chan."

"Whatever that idiot told you is false,"

"So you didn't do anything to Chrome-chan…." Fran let out a sigh of relief and brought down his hands. "That pineapple always over exaggerates with her, just because he likes her."

"How do you know he likes her?" Hibari suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"Well he always hugs her, kisses her, and it's gross." Fran made a sour face.

Hibari felt angered as the boy told him what Mukuro does to Chrome but he didn't show it. "He's a creep,"

"I know, and I always get shivers when he laughs that 'Kufufu' laugh," Fran mocked his masters unique laugh.

Hibari let out a slight chuckle, talking to this boy was not irritating him at all it actually was a fun way to make fun of that illusionist.

"F-Fran…." Chrome walked over to where he and the skylark sat. In her hand was an ice-cream cone and in the other a plate of hotdogs. "I told you not to wonder off…..s-sorry Hibari-san if he bothered you."

"I didn't bother him, we were just making fun of Mr. Pineapple," Fran stood up and took the ice-cream cone from her hand. "Thanks for the ice-cream," He sat back down next to Hibari. "Oh and I just asked him if he did anything to you because you been acting weird."

"W-what…I…haven't," Chrome blushed at Fran's words and looked away in embarrassment.

"Chrome-chan why do you have hotdogs?" Fran asked while licking his ice-cream.

Chrome looked at the plate, she had planned on giving Fran his ice-cream then going to Hibari and giving the food to him. She planned on just leaving him the food but when she saw Fran with Hibari. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, she wanted to also spend some time with him, and ask him things. She wanted to be alone with him.

"W-well…." She looked at the 3 hotdogs. "I was wondering...maybe...if Hibari-san might want one..." She extended the plate to him.

Hibari looked at the plate, he was hungry, and so he took the plate. Chrome couldn't help but feel happy as he accepted her offering.

He took a bite of the hotdog and then Chrome felt awkward just looking at him eat. She turned to Fran. "Let's go Fran," she gestured to the playground but Fran wasn't ready to leave.

"But I want to talk to Hibari some more," The green haired boy looked at the skylark, "Are you strong?" He asked in curiosity.

Hibari gave him a look and smirked. "Yes,"

"Are you strong enough to protect Chrome-chan?"Hibari looked at the boy. _'What does he mean strong enough to protect Chrome?' _

Chrome brought him out of his thoughts when she spoke. "Ehh...F-Fran...what are you saying?"

"I'm just asking, you go to missions with him don't you? I want to know if you are safe," Fran honestly spoke.

Hibari took a second hotdog and looked at Chrome, there was one left on the plate. "Oi, herbivore," he called to her. "Eat."

He handed the plate back to her but she wouldn't accept it. "N-No…you eat them…I'm...not hungry…"

"I said eat," he shoved the plate in her hands. She took it and sat herself down on the ground next to an observing Fran.

**!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~**

Minami was walking happily as she had a bag of hamburgers in her hand. '_My first date with Kyoya, it's going to be perfect, and then soon I'll have him wrapped around my finger,' _she giggled to herself. '_He will be mine.'_

As she walked she spotted Hibari but then her face went sour as she spotted a boy and a GIRL sitting next to him._ 'What the hell is my Kyoya doing with them?!'_

She decided to pick up her pace and quickly head to where Hibari was at_. _She placed a nice fake smile on her face and greeted Hibari. "Hello, Hibari-san," she sat next to him, but not that close as she knew he liked his personal space. "Oh, and hello there,"

She smiled but glared at the purple haired girl. "Who might you be?" She asked in a tone that was sweet but if you can feel it, it felt sickly sweet.

"Oh, h-hello," Chrome looked at the tall red head girl and stood up to bow in respect. "I'm Chrome, Chrome Dokuro."

"What a weird name," Voiced out the girl and smiled at Hibari. "Well I'm Minami." She didn't even bother bowing; she wasn't going to act familiar with this girl.

Chrome felt the girl's cold attitude direct to her. _'D-did I do something wrong?'_

"Hibari-san…." Chrome was about to speak but was cut off by Minami.

"Hibari-san I brought you your hamburgers." She took his plate from his hand, that held a piece of a hotdog left. "Here let's eat together."

In the corner of her eye she saw the purple haired girl looking rather confused. This made her happy. _'I'm going to show her that Kyoya is mine,'_

"I don't want it." She heard Hibari and that caused her to gasp.

"B-But…Hibari-san I-," She was shocked in hearing him decline her offering.

"I already ate; you took too long to bring me my food," he stood up.

"Did the hotdogs Chrome-chan gave you fill you up?" Fran asked the older male.

'_What, that girl gave him food!' _She gave a slight glare at Chrome.

"Yes, it was enough,"

Fran nodded at him and looked at Chrome. She was slightly smiling at him.

"A-Are you leaving?" Chrome asked shyly.

Hibari just grunted, and walked away.

"Wait, Hibari-san," Minami walked to him.

"Leave me alone," He coldly said to her.

'_Dam it, Dam it, I had it all planned but,'_ She turned and glared at Chrome. _'This girl!'_

Minami waited until Hibari was out of ear shot and walked over to Chrome.

"You, Cream...whatever,"

"Cream?" Fran tilted his head. "Who is Cream?"

"Shut up, this girl," she pointed an accusing finger at Chrome, who was surprised and confused at the same time.

'_Why is she looking at me that way…w-what did I do?'_

Minami looked around her and noticed people looking at her. She fixed her composure and smiled. "Nothing to see here," The people looked away as she gave them a bright reassuring smile.

"You smile creepily." Fran commented.

"F-Fran…s-sorry he-," Chrome tried to apologize but once again Minami stopped her.

"You better be sorry," the red head said in a small tone.

"W-What?" Chrome felt uneasy as the red head girl came closer to her.

"I will warn you once, so don't say I didn't warn you," she said it in a hot hateful tone. "Stay away from Kyoya, he's mine."

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Review! ^-^**

**Oh and check out my book covers at Deviantart my name over there is Mayan Flower ^-^  
**


	9. Jealous

_**Eh?...Hello?...Yeah I am super lame for updating so slowly ne?**_

_**Hope some still read this and sorry if you don't like this chapter but the next one will have major event so I hope you stick around!**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - Yes indeed she is evil, and Fran is always KAWAII!**_

_***I'llBiteYouToDeath - Sorry for late update**_

_***Deathberry Supreme - She might be an equal to her**_

_***ninetailsgirl94 - Its okay I'm just glad awesome people like you review ^-^ and maybe they are? Idk yet lol**_

_***Tonibelle - Yes thank you! Thankx for reviewing**_

_***Useyourbraintoknowmyname - Lovely name, and I will continue!**_

_***Karinxx - Thank you and I will Thank you for reviewing !**_

_***ester .anastasya - I will do not worry!  
**_

_***Drika. Veras -Ever one wants him lol and thank you! I hope you enjoy my story! *Kisses*  
**_

_***la Pianissima - It's okay^-^ I'm lazy to lol and thank you and I will!**_

_***KHR Lover This is for you! Thank you so much for reviewing and I am so sorry it took me a while to write this! I am so glad I have a reader who is very eager to read my story so much! SO thank you thank you! I updated because of you! and I am sorry if its not a very good chapter but the next will be better!**_

* * *

**_Jealousy _**

"Yours?" Chrome questioned the red haired girl who still held her glare at her since Hibari had left them. "W-What do you mean, Hibari-san, is yours?" Chrome gave her a confused look.

"Stop the act and shut up," Minami sneered at Chrome; she always got annoyed when other girls took interest in her love, so in every scenario she made the girl back of, with force. No one will take away her Kyoya.

"Kyoya is mine," She extended her arm and pushed Chrome back. "So stay away from him or else that face you got won't be so pretty anymore," She then pushed her once more making Chrome frown and back away.

She didn't want to fight with the girl, she hardly knew.

"Don't touch Chrome-chan," Fran stepped in between of the two girls and shoved Minami hand aside.

"Fran," Chrome grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You little brat,"

"Ugly girl," He shot back.

"UGLY!" Minami screamed out in fury. "I am not UGLY! You stupid-,"

Fran then used his powers to create an army of illusionary frogs and made them attack the coincided red head.

"AH!" She screamed as the frogs threw her slime and jumped on her hair. "Ew what the hell!"

"F-Fran what are you doing," Chrome used her illusions to get the frogs of the girl.

"Well she pushed you and she was being mean," Fran summoned more frogs but Chrome kept them off the girl who was now running away from them.

"Yeah get her my army of frogs," Fran slipped out a smile as he could see the girl freaking out as she tried to ge the frogs of her now ruined hair.

"Fran stop," Chrome voice sounded serious and the small boy stopped his illusions.

"Sorry Chrome-Chan," He looked at her sincerely. "I just didn't like her bulling you,"

She couldn't stay angry so she just sighed. "Okay, b-but next time don't do things like that you m-might have scared her,"

"I hope I did," He whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go home Chrome-chan," He grabbed her hand. "But what do you think that ugly girl meant by saying Hibari-sama was hers?"

"I…I don't know," Chrome felt a bit jealous but she forgot about it, why would she feel jealous, probable that girl was just one of his friends? Who knows?

"Let's as the pineapple,"

"Fran you know he doesn't like you calling him that,"

"I know but it's fun,"

Chrome just sighed again but sent him a smile, "Oh Fran,"

He smiled back slightly and they both walked away hand in hand.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

Minami fixed her hair as she was disgusted and horrified by the frogs that had appeared out of thin air and had disappeared.

"Where did those disgusting creatures come from," She shivered as she still felt slime in her hair. "That stupid girl and boy must be laughing at me,"

She frowned at the thought. "Tch let them laugh; I will get them back, and embarrass them."

"As soon as I get Kyoya to love me then I will tell him to do me a favor and get rid of them and teach them a lesson," She laughed to herself.

Oh yes one day she will have Kyoya.

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

In Japan, a meeting was being held at a newly opened hotel, named _**Paradiso nel della Nebbia.**_

10 men where in a meeting room, some of the men looked like clones.

7 men had white hair with purple tips; then there were two young teenage males with baby blue hair and then a young looking man with dark purple hair and eyes to match.

The man with purple hair sat in a higher chair then other as the two baby blue haired males stood beside him.

The men with white hair looked at him, waiting for him to start their first meeting.

"The Vongola is very powerful," The purple haired man said. "A family that strong could help us out,"

"Yes indeed," All replied.

"We should get on their good side,"

"But how?" They all asked.

"I do not know how to," The man smiled and turned to the boy on his right. "But someday we might be able to work with each other,"

"I will try my best to befriend them," He said confidently.

"Good," He then turned to the boy on his left.

"I…I…w-will also try my best…sir..." He stuttered out.

"Great'' He smiled widely. "We should celebrate!"

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

"Reborn," A muscular blond wearing an orange jumpsuit walked over to the fedora wearing baby.

"Ciaossu," The small baby acknowledged his presence. "What is it,"

"I have some news to report about a new family that is upraising,"

"New family?"

"Yes, and the 9th said that he want Tsuna to send some of his guardians to investigate them as precaution."

_**~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**Who is this new family?**_

_**DId you enjoy this?**_

_**Please be honest...**_

_**Review?**_

_**A/N - Next chapter I will make the story go into full motion...If I can...**_


End file.
